Mmm yeah!
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Soul despegó su bien formada espalda de aquel muro de concreto, y sin despedirse de sus colegas se dirigió a la chica de coletas. Le preguntó su nombre, pero ella se dio la vuelta y se fue. Sonrió y la examinó de punta a punta. Se relamió los labios y lo único que pudo decir fue..


**¡Mi primer -pseudo- fic de Soul Eater! Comenzando con Soul X Maka (mi segunda pareja favorita de la serie~) y digo "pseudo" porque es más narración que diálogo (y es cortito), pero no quería quedarme con las ganas de escribirlo. Me inspiré en la canción homónima (o como el título dice pue') de Austin Mahone (talento de muchacho :3) La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Atsushi Ōhkubo.  
><strong>

.

.

Soul "Eater" Evans no confiaba en las mujeres, y jamás lo haría. Asimilaba su vida como meramente estética. Dedicarle unas horas o una noche a una de sus múltiples "amiguitas" que en la vida volvería ver, pero para él estaba bien. Su ego y aquellas experiencias que presumía como trofeos con sus únicos amigos, Kid y "Black Star" eran sus demonios, y no lo cambiaría por nada. Después de todo; _"Una vida correcta no es nada cool"_ como si filosofía dictaba.

—Le pongo un 9. —Dictaba Soul sin disimular su mirada lasciva hacia la rubia que pasaba frente a los tres.  
>—Coincido con Soul. — Le seguía Kid regresando su mirada a su juego en el celular.<br>—Ocho; su falda está muy larga para mi gusto. — Concluyó "Black Star dando un sorbo a la bebida que traía en la mano.

Sinvergüenzas. Así los conocía la gente, y así se describían ellos como si estuviesen orgullosos de serlo. Nadie los esperaba en casa, entonces ¿Para qué vivir encerrados como si estuviesen locos? Y después de pretender toda la mañana ser alumnos promedio y normales se merecían entretenerse como les viniera en gana.

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí— Susurró el peliazul recargando su cabeza en la pared cansino. —Son _las_ mismas_ las_ de hoy que_ las _de ayer, y que_ la _semana pasada.– Finalizó refiriéndose a las chicas que pasaban por aquella concurrida avenida.  
>—Creo que esta vez "Black Star" tiene razón.—Seguía Kid finalmente guardando su teléfono celular.— No sé cómo sea su caso, pero ayer casi me encuentro de frente con Chrona otra vez. Se supone que me mudé hace dos semanas.<br>—Serán ustedes los tontos.—Los reprendió Soul con un tinte de humor—Les he dicho que dejen las cosas claras desde un principio. ¿Para qué se carcomen el cerebro en pensar mentira tras mentira para que no los descubran?—Ninguno comentó algo más en un buen rato, quizá recapacitando lo que Soul les había dicho, o simplemente porque al fin sentían el cansancio de estar parados por horas en aquella avenida.  
>–En fin, hoy no tengo<em> ganas<em> de nada.–Resopló para sí, refiriéndose a tal vez pasar "bien" la noche con alguien.

Soul era un tanto "Gitano", que iba de paso por la vida -o por el cuarto- de un sinfín de chicas necesitadas o simplemente aburridas. Evidentemente no iba a ser tan despistado como para revelar su verdadero nombre.

—Vámonos.–Dijo el pelinegro ajustando cabello un tanto simétrico. Los dos asintieron y se habrían retirado, de no haber oído a Soul emitir de su boca un sonido un tanto "provocativo".

Los ojos de Soul enfocaban su completa atención en la chica castaña que pasaba junto a ellos. Con la mirada al frente y sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Kid y "Black Star" volvieron su cabeza hacia su compañero, encontrando no otra cosa que la peculiar actitud del peliblanco cuando iba a _atacar_. Lo que nunca comentaría Kid es que conocía a aquella chica, de vista claro. Llamada Maka, una de las más listas de la clase, al mismo tiempo de las más llamaba la atención sin percatarse (o al menos fingía muy bien no hacerlo). "Black Star" iba a comentar algo, pero Kid se lo impidió, previniendo que en cualquier momento serían solo ellos dos. Y dicho y hecho.

Soul despegó su bien formada espalda de aquel muro de concreto, y sin despedirse de sus colegas se dirigió a la chica de coletas, quien llevaba unos libros en sus brazos. El aspecto de aquella chica era un tanto contrastante. Como una moderna estudiante. Casual y hasta parecía esforzarse por ser anticuada, aunque si ese era el caso, lograba lo contrario. Su cara quería decir que era una estudiante enfocada, pero su forma de vestir un tanto confeccionada y siendo "extravagante para principiantes" decía que, aunque lo negara, tenía la fantasía de que un chico que la tomara en cuenta.

Tampoco le quedaba bien el papel de tonta. A leguas se notaba que a ese tipo de chicas no se le intimida fácilmente. O que al menos su miedo lo disfrazan de enojo. También debía estar al tanto de lo que las chicas de su edad decían de ella cuando pasaba a su lado.

Soul aceleró el paso y en un alto la alcanzó y la tomó de un hombro. Esta volteó desinteresada y un poco frívola.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— Así sin más ni más le preguntó su nombre a la chica, que más que pregunta parecía exigencia. Ella se apartó antes de que el chico creyera que estaban en confianza.

—¿Tan cínico eres?— Ironizó pretendiendo que la dejara de molestar, pero este le guiñó un ojo como si le hubiese dicho un cumplido. Aquella chica, Maka se dio la vuelta y se fue. Pero cuando se sintió lo demasiado lejos de aquel chico, miró de reojo si seguía ahí. Cuando notó que no se había ido recuperó su postura y aceleró su paso sonriendo fugazmente.

Soul sonrió y la examinó de punta a punta. Frotó su cuello y silbando se fue directo a su casa. Cuando la vio caminando por la calle se veía tan bien, pero era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba tanto la atención. Se dio cuenta de la reacción que ella provocó en él, pero él no usaba eso del "corazón" en una relación. Sólo usaba su cabeza y sus instintos. La encontraría, pero esta vez no sería diferente.

Se relamió los labios y lo único que pudo decir fue...

_—Mmm yeah~_

Porque él era demasiado _cool_ para describirla en una palabra o vocablo que se encontrara en el diccionario de Maka.

**.**

**.**

**La historia no está textualmente basada en la canción, porque aún siendo un universo donde no se conocen se me hace difícil imaginar a Maka con tacones de más de 15 centímetros :I y a la parte de Pitbull la verdad no le hago caso xD. Si se me fue una falla o algo perdón, es que mi computadora no tiene Word :b. Sé que puse a Soul un tanto desgraciado XD pero francamente Soul ya tiene una onda de que le atraiga lo físico *cofcofBLAIRcofcof*. Y…sha, gracias si leen y si no igual y así en este día tan especial que es ¡Viernes de postre en mi casa! **_**Au revoir**_** :3**


End file.
